Without You
by CoryMonteithsbitchtits
Summary: Rockliff story. He knew he'd never love him back, but he was never going to let go. Rocky and Ellington are best friends, but nothing more, right? When Rocky develops strong feelings for his best friend life gets tougher as he goes through heart break, hope and loss.
1. Chapter 1

_He knew he'd never love him back, but he was never going to let go. _  
_-_  
_Rocky and Ellington are best friends, but nothing more, right? _  
_When Rocky develops strong feelings for his best friend life gets tougher as he goes through heart break, hope and loss. _

* * *

He inched closer to him without saying a word. He faced him and grabbed his arm, he moved swiftly. Their lips connected and his heart ached.

"I love you," the words left his lips in a hurry. He watched his best friend's face as he was hit with the confession.

"I think I love you, too." he sighed, dazed from the kiss.

The word made his stomach weak and his heat beat faster, he was speechless.

"I- are you-"

"I love you, Rocky, I really do." Ellington leaned forward, hugging Rocky.

"I have waited so long for you to say that," Rocky whispered.

They hugged for a while, Rocky lost in the words that his best friend had spoken. They hugged tightly, Ellington reassuring Rocky that what he said was the truth, to prove that he did love him.

Rocky pulled back, biting on his lip,"I'm sorry for kissing you."

"It's fine," he smiled.

"How long have you 'loved' me for?"

"Forever."

Ellington closed the gap between their faces, they kissed, for a while. The kiss was strange for Ellington, but he didn't stop it. The kiss left Rocky breathless, it felt unreal.

"I love you," Ellington panted.

"This feels like a dream," Rocky smiled.

and it was.

"Rocky, wake up. Time for sound check."

Rocky woke up to his brother, Riker shaking him awake. He had fallen asleep on the couch in the tour bus_. _He sat up and rubbed his eyes, _It was only just a dream?_

* * *

_I present to you the first tiny bit of my Rockliff story. _

_Sorry if there are mistakes, it is unedited and I just wanted to hurry up and publish the first small bit._

_Tell me if you like it, hate it etc. in the future! (:  
_

_I also do R5 imagine requests here . _


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of this story, sorry for any mistake(this was written on my ipod at 1am) and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rocky sat on the stage tuning his guitar, alone, lost in his thoughts. _That dream felt so real_, Rocky thought as he looked over his should at Ellington, who was setting up his drum kit.  
Rocky sighed and played a few chords on his guitar, before Riker came and sat next to him.

"Look at those two." Riker smirked gesturing over his shoulder.

"What?" Rocky looked around to Ellington and Rydel joking around.

"I think there is something going on between those two."

"I don't think so."

"Why, not? They'd make a good couple, look at- Rocky, where are you going?"

Rocky lay his guitar on the ground, "Going to the bathroom." He stood and walked away, leaving his brother alone on the stage floor.  
Riker sat in confusion, a frown on his face.

Rocky looked in the mirror splashing water on his face, he looked liked a mess. The tour had barely started and he was already behind on sleep, he had been spending the nights lost in his thoughts. Scenes of Rocky's dream flashed in his mind, his best friend's soft lips capturing his, his soft skin, his-  
"I have to stop this." Rocky said aloud to himself. He splashed himself with more water and made his way out of the bathroom and back to the stage.  
-

It wasn't always like this, Ellington has been friends with the Lynch family for years, he always hung out with them and had developed a special friendship with Rocky. Ellington and Rocky were best friends, they did everything and went everywhere with each other. Rocky had only recently discovered his confusing feelings for Ellington after his recent break up.

Ellington came to Rocky in tears, it being only one of the few times he had seen his best friend cry. Rocky had spent the night making his friend forget about the break up, they played video games and made shitty pizza and eventually after exhausting himself with crying, Ellington had fallen asleep, curled up to Rocky on his bed. Rocky thought nothing of it at first, but watching his exhausted, broken friend made something in him, click. He liked him, a lot.  
-

Rocky ignored the look Riker gave him and picked up his guitar.  
"We will play a few songs, then you guys have to get ready for VIP." Mark announced to the group, Rocky nodded and cleared his mind, focusing on the music.

As soon as they were finished, he rushed out off stage and to the dressing room, readying himself ignoring everyone else in the room. Rocky dressed himself in a simple blue dress shirt, with a black vest over the top and a pair of black converse.

He sat in the corner of the room watching everyone else get ready, when he caught eye contact with Ellington, who was having a discussion with Rydel, he smiled and made his way over to Rocky.

"Hey, grumpy." Ellington joked, sitting down next to his friend.

"You haven't spoken to me all day, what's up?"

"Nothing." Rocky said, avoiding eye contact.

"You sure?" He placed a hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"Just leave me alone."

"Rocky, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you." Rocky said louder.

"What? What have I done?"

"Just... Just fuck off Ell." Rocky looked up to his friend's shocked face, a sad look in his eyes.

"Fine." Ellington said quietly, standing up.

"Ell..."

"Don't talk to me." Ellington shook his head as he moved across the room back to his seat.

_I don't need him._

* * *

Comment to tell me what you think so far!

Thank you to everyone who has read and commented/faved and followed this fic.

I know that the chapters are short but I am going to update regularly from now on.

Thank you, once again!


	3. Chapter 3

So, here is the third chapter of my crappy story. As usual, I don't edit or read over very well so sorry about the grammar/spelling errors. I am still not at all happy with this story, but I promised to keep with it.

warnings- masturbation.

* * *

"Thank you! We love you!"  
Rocky blew a kiss to the crowd as him and the rest of the band ran off stage after their final encore, he was sweaty and his blood was pumping.

"We have 5 minutes before the signing." Mark announced, handing towels around. Rocky put his guitar down and rubbed the towel over himself, taking off his vest. He turned around and realised the rest of the band already making their way to the signing table. He caught up and took his seat between Riker and Ross.

The signing dragged on and all Rocky wanted to do was sleep. He loved meeting fans, he really did, but tonight just wasn't his night. Rocky greeted the last few fans and stood from his chair, he looked at his siblings and Ellington chat and let out a loud sigh. Rocky slumped and made his way back to the tour bus alone.

Rocky kicked off his shoes and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way in. He looked in the mirror, his sweaty damp hair stuck to his unusually pale face, he looked like a total mess. Rocky sighed at the sight of himself and ridded of his clothes, pulling himself under the warm, calming water.

He closed his eyes and let the water relax his muscles. He thought about what happened with Ellington, the sad look in his eyes and how he wanted to make it better. He thought back to his dream, the realistic feeling of his best friend's lips pressing against his, the sweet look on his face. He thought about how hot Ellington looked on stage, earlier, lost in his own world, drumming. He thought of how hot Ellington looked after the show, sweaty and panting and full of energy. Rocky let different images and scenarios of Ellington fill his mind before he was pulled back into reality by his hard dick resting against his stomach.

Rocky kept quiet for a moment to make sure the bus was still empty before he slowly moved his hands down his torso to his hard member, gripping lightly as he let his mind wonder. He imagined Ellington was with him in the shower, jerking him off, he imagined the sounds Ellington would make as he gripped his dick and stroked him gently. Rocky pumped his dick faster as he pictured the scenarios, he moaned quietly, letting his best friend's name roll off his lips. He rested against the shower wall to steady himself as he felt his orgasm near. Rocky pumped his member a few more times before cumming over himself. He let the shower spray wash over his body, hearing a loud noise of laughter come from the other side of the door. Rocky opened his eyes, bawling his fists, he could hear his sister and best friend playfully teasing each other. It did make him mad that it wasn't him who was making Ellington smile, it hurt him.

He sighed again as he watched his pathetic reflection step out of the shower and grab a towel. Rocky turned the water off and listened to the giggles in the other room. Ugh, makes me sick. He dressed himself in a causal shirt and sweat pants and exited the bathroom, passing Rydel and Ellington without creating eye contact. Rocky shuffled straight to his bunk and bunched up under his blankets.

That night Rocky went to bed without food and avoided everyone, all he wanted to do was sleep and that's what he was going to do.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading my dumb and unprofessional pieces of writing.

Comment and tell me if you hate, like, love, want to burn this story.

i love you all and promise to up date soon.


End file.
